Ment to Be
by SuteShia
Summary: Percy is lonely and is wishing for his love. Of course the gods will answer his plea, but not without a catch. LukexPercy Slash


Authoress SuteShia

I'm kinda nervous about posting, so please do be kind and give me good hard critique instead of 'I don't like it' or 'this doesn't look right' point out exactly what is wrong and a suggestion to correct it. ;D Yes, I'm open to making this longer if desired. And any suggestions. And Yes, my dearest Teresa, this is for you. :3

* * *

A lazy grin crossed Percy's lips. Nothing like a long day in the stables to keep his mind off the events that had passed. Luke was gone now, he'd become a traitor. A paint whinnied in his passing. He knew the way from the stables to cabin three like the back of his hand. His mind blanked out as he passed the woods, the same where Luke had betrayed him. The betrayal had cut into him like a knife. He knew Luke kissed him just before parting, Percy may have been unconscious, but he was still a demigod. A sigh escaped as he ran his hands in his semi shaggy hair. He made a left turn at the rock next to the ant hill, same path, everyday he went back to his cabin.

And now he was getting gifts from Athena, precious little trinkets, his eyes rolled. He couldn't help the grumble, "First Annabeth thinks I'm supposed to marry her and now Athena is courting me for her." That quick a bug flew in his eye. He rubbed at it a few times before giving up. How the gods loved to toy with him and if they didn't get what they wanted they just hauled up and got revenge somehow. His eyes went up to the great expanse of the sky, "Lord Zeus, I don't know how your daughter did it." Thunder cracked in a glorious flash in the night sky breaking and cracking into various falling stars. Percy couldn't help the smile that formed, nor could he help the wish that he wished on those stars, '_I wish Luke was here with me._' He ruffled his black hair and imagined that blonde hair and impossibly tanned body waiting for him when he would return from a quest. The shining blue eyes taunting him as he stumbled into his bedroom. No, their bedroom.

So engrossed in his day dream he hadn't noticed the blur of movement behind him. Percy completed his nightly routine. Strip, shower, brush teeth, stretch a bit then he finally laid down on top of his sheets. His green eyes were focused on one of the gifts the guys at camp half blood had given him for a giggle or two. The only clothing on him, the rich blue silk of his boxers reminded him of the sea shimmering from tide to incoming tide. A breeze blew in from one of the many open windows ruffling his black locks.

Another sigh, he tossed and turned for hours and still sleep eluded him. It was like he was being watched and it was frustrating him. Until finally he felt lips press against forehead followed by a soft chuckle, "Time to wake up Percy, I'm tired of waiting for you to open your eyes." Percy's eyes shot open, he knew that rich timber anywhere. Soft green met an almost piercing blue.

Luke lay next to him on his small mattress with his ankles crossed and his face only inches above Percy's own. Hermes' son had a near feral grin on his face after brief moments of the staring contest, "So scared Cerberus got your tongue?" Percy honestly couldn't stop staring, he couldn't pull his eyes away. His body tensed waiting for Luke to attempt to kill him and flinched at the hand landing the back of his neck.

"Want me to help you find it?" the seductive purr made the the green eyed boy's heart hammer in his chest. Followed by speed that could only be proof that Luke was Hermes' son, pinning Percy to the small twin mattress they had been laying in close quarters on. Luke's muscles were so much more powerful compared to Percy's slim swimmers body. The two lay there stuck in place by an unknown force, just watching the other and taking in the feel of being so close after being apart for so very long.

Luke's arm was now completely buried behind Percy's neck, his left arm holding him from crushing the smaller boy. The sun kissed blonde took a deep breath and in doing so ruffled the black locks right above Percy's forehead. Percy could feel every part of the man he'd missed. From chest down to their tangled legs. Plump lips pressed against Percy's forehead, followed by whispered words, and even more kisses trailing down to the tip of the youngest's nose. Oddly enough to both youths this felt right, right now they weren't heroes or enemies. They were soon to be lovers.

Percy caught the whisperings. Simple things like '_Gods know I've missed you._' to things like '_Finally, my Percy._'. Love that's what the feeling bolted and welted shut in his chest was. It took him this long to realize his love was for Luke. Finally Luke's lips lowered to Percy's own. The bliss from such a simple contact was sinful alone. A chaste kiss had Percy growing harder by the second, and he felt Luke's need doing the same. Luke pulled away to place kisses along Percy's ears, deftly catching the lobe and sucking on it causing the smaller man under him to arch straight up into the still clad blond.

This earned a soft grunt followed by a chuckle, "Still can't find your tongue?" Lips descended to Percy's once more this time the blonde shifted his hips in a slow yet yearning rocking motion. Percy's mind went blissfully blank, his mouth opening into the kiss to allow Luke's tongue to slide and roll within his mouth. Percy's hands finally wrapped around Luke's neck to grab at the fabric on his shoulders, a loud growl sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room. Luke pulled back lapping at the saliva that had leaked down Percy's chin. The whimper caught the blonde's attention once more, "How'd you get here, Luke?"

A grin followed by a well angled roll of the hips, "Well Percy, I am the son of the God of Travel. It's only natural I'm speedy and can get from one place to another efficiently." Percy's head snapped back, gasping like a fish out of water, and Luke helped himself to the exposed neck. The blonde placed several nips and love bites along his neck and collar bone his hips beginning to roll harder and with more urgency into the writhing body beneath him.

"Luke! Your clothes!" Percy whimpered even as Luke kept lowering his mouth further to Percy's collar bone. A breathy chuckle was his only warning before one of Percy's nipples were surrounded by hot moist suction. Luke's hand slipping inside the brunette's boxers and gripping the youngest's weeping erection, "Please, Gods please! Luke!" Luke couldn't stop the chuckle. The blonde's voice became low and husky even to his own ears, "If you're going to call my name like that maybe I will actually take you tonight Percy." Percy's back arched baring his body as if the words were hands caressing him, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Having my cock shoved up your ass?" One of Percy's hands released Luke's shirt and came down to pinch at his soft pink nipples. Luke's sky blue eyes darkened at the sight, "So the good boy likes to be talked dirty to, huh?" Luke got up and made a show of slowly sliding up his shirt to show of his toned body with sweat rolling down his stomach in droplets. Luke's baby blues flicked back to the bed to reveal a very horny son of the sea god palming his erection with one hand and the other hand slipped fingers in his mouth as if he was still making out with Luke.

The swimmer stopped and gripped his hard on tightly, his whole back bowing as he watched Luke, wiggle out of his skin tight jeans. Luke grinned to himself, going commando was a great idea, he should do it more often. With that thought Luke slowly sauntered towards Percy. One hand barely touched the tip of Percy's need and whispered one word into Percy's ear, "Come." White jets spurted onto Luke's chest and hand. Percy's eyes fluttered attempting to keep focus on Luke's charming face.

Lips sealing together, Luke pressed Percy down into the mattress, a soft whimper escaped him. "Percy after you just came you better not pull any of the 'I'm not ready' nonsense," was murmured against the sweet lips. A soft hum was all he got from the content Percy. Luke once more aloud his hands to start roaming Percy's body. Slowly, but surely he felt Percy's own hands sliding up and down his sides. "Luke... Please," Percy's face was scrunched up in pleasure once more. A loving smile crossed Luke's face, "Of course Percy. It'll be a little uncomfortable at first." With that statement over with Luke leaned down, deftly biting down on a dusky nipple. Percy's own body wasn't idle, reaching one hand into the blonde hair and the other tugging persistently at Luke's pressing need. Luke continued to travel down, nipping down the sides of Percy's lean stomach and flicking his tongue inside his belly button. A soft cry and shiver were his reward.

The blonde spread Percy's legs, placing kisses and nips here and there over the younger's thighs. Luke couldn't help it, his eyes flickered up to catch green just as he started lapping at Percy's half hard arousal. A sloppy grin crossed Percy's mouth when Luke opened his mouth wider to take Percy into his mouth. Sucking and nibbling the erection, Luke was careful to wet his fingers in the oil he had brought with him. Slowly, so slowly that it made Luke's cock ache, his slid a finger into Percy's virgin entrance.

A growl came from Percy as he shifted his hips trying to get the penetration at a different angle. Luke's lips quirked at the Son of the Sea rolling his body down to meet the finger, his eyes flicked down to were he watched his fingers, now two, slowly entering Percy to slide of up the lean body taking in the engorged organ now standing firm to the small droplets of seed that had dripped off Luke's chest onto his love's from there Luke looked into Percy's eyes once more. He couldn't hold back the groan of raw need as the green eyed hero continually thrust two fingers between his lips, his head bobbing to meet each downward motion. In that moment Luke added another finger, thrusting in tandem with the other's head bobs, Percy had added a third finger as well, his eyes sliding closed. A growl was the only warning he got before Percy felt Luke's fingers quirk inside him causing white to shoot across his vision. Luke's grin was back as Percy tried to blink back tears as the base of his erection was grabbed in a vice-like grip. The next thing Percy noticed was that he tasted blood which was followed by another wave of blinding pleasure. Then brunette was aware of the heavenly fingers being removed from his body and an annoying drip of something hitting his chest. Luke's hand released his now throbbing erection and brought that hand up to caress the other's lip with tenderness. That's when Percy knew, he had bitten his fingers, he wondered briefly at the sight Luke seen, him spread out on the small bed, rivers of crimson dripping onto his chest.

A whining moan was muffled by fingers as the hard member lined up with his quaking entrance, in one quick jerk of his hips Luke had his full ten inch cock wedged inside his love. His, he would announce it now, Percy was his for tonight. His eyes clenched, the burn from Hermes' son's entry, Slowly he moved his hand away from his lips, ignoring the small splattering of blood on his face, gently setting the injured hand on his pillow. Luke was frozen over the green eyed fool, pleasure coursed through him as the tight muscle spasmed and quivered around his aching cock, he knew enough to not move. Directing his urgency to the blood droplets on Percy, the blonde began lapping up the small beads, following the small flow of blood down the feminine chin. He sucked urgently on his bottom's neck, feeling rather then seeing the body under him arch up.

His grin returned full force before driving his prick out and back in with enough force to slam the bed against the wall with a loud groan. The crying whimper escaped the swimmer, his own body aching so hard from the denied release that it felt good. '_Especially the pain,_' his mind supplied. The rough thrusts Luke was slamming into him, forcing his hips up into the air and off the bed kept the brunette in a constant state of please, higher and higher and higher. Sounds and growls coming out of his lips that he couldn't hold back. Suddenly his world shifted rapidly, his awareness was that he was in Luke's lap now, his glorious cock rubbing just right on every upward thrust, the bruising grip holding him tight was slamming him down onto the unrelenting upward thrusts. In the spur of the moment, Luke's mouth attached to a nipple while maneuvering one leg over his shoulder the other around his hip. Fuck yes, his lover was a flexible swimmer. The flash of raw pleasure accompanied by the rub of his erection against gorgeous abs with the constant force of his prostate being struck had sent Percy over the edge. The cry that came from Percy was loud enough that the other campers were sure to have heard. The rawr of pure sexual pleasure that came from Luke as the tight muscles contracted fiercely and milked his weeping cock. Luke kept slamming their hips together in the furious pace until he was sure Poseidon's son was done before grounding his still spurting cock into him.

Percy was vaguely aware of his blue eyed angel murmuring sweet things into his ear as everything felt just right. The bruising and aching body being held and still penetrated on the now soft penis with some trails of their passion sliding down his legs. "Gods Percy, so good, better then imagined..." Luke whispered while peppering kisses on the younger man's neck and face. His eyes blinked. He snuggled close to the blonde, throwing the covers over himself and his love, sleep was pressing in on him as gentle kisses were placed over his eyelids. Percy fought it, fought so hard to stay awake. Finally he was able to say, "Luke, will I see you again?"

What the son of the sea wasn't able to see was the sudden despair his question brought, also the frown. Leaning forward Luke kissed Percy once more, chastely, "Babe, no matter what, I love you." The words were lost to Percy as he was already into a deep sleep.

Percy awoke, feeling something was off, he awoke to Mr. D standing across from his bed with something akin to pity shining in his eyes. Memories rushed back to him causing a flush to cover his cheeks followed by a swift panic. He was cleaned, but the ache in his lower back, bruises on his hips, and a really painful bite wound on his hand said that last night did happen.

"M-mr. D?" he exhaled. The god shook his head once, and said something that took his breath away.

"Percy..." the god seemed more like a mortal now, more human then he had ever seen, "Star crossed lovers always makes for a better story." Confusion came front, "Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. D permitted a small touch of Percy's shoulder. What was said Percy couldn't hear. He understood now. They were following a script. Her script. Aphrodite.


End file.
